Quality of Service markings establish various parameters such as drop rate probability and percentage bandwidth allocated to specific types of network flows. In some applications, these network flows have been identified by network elements applying quality of service markings on the basis of a source port or a destination IP and port. But the use of a broadly scoped proxy may reduce or eliminate an ability to differentiate network flow traffic which would have previously been given different markings, due to aggregation of flows onto an encrypted transport to a common destination IP and port. Thus, a problem arises in establishing Quality of Service markings for various network flows.